Revenge
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: Stiles always likes to joke that they should never go against each other in a court room, but Jackson thinks Erica would probably win. It's in the way she looks at him, like he's being scrutinized and then found inadequate.


******Prompt**: Sort of based off of an episode of Friends. Jackson accidentally walks in on Erica changing and sees her topless. It leads to awkwardness and her own mission of seeing him without pants as revenge

******Word Count**: 853

******Notes**: Fun fact—I've never really watched Friends, so I have no idea how that episode played out! This might be completely different or the exact same. I don't know, bro.

* * *

Living in a house with a bunch of werewolves means a lot of things. For example, just because you have super hearing, you should always knock.

"Eri—" Jackson freezes in the door frame. See, the thing is, he ___knows_ that Erica is hot. The way she dresses shouldn't leave anything to the imagination.

Knowing this is not the same as actually seeing the bare curve of her back or the way her spine curves as she reaches for the bra on her bed. She turns to look at him, eyebrows drawn down. Her breasts don't really move as she turns, but he stares at them kind of helplessly anyway.

"You have moles," he says helplessly, gesturing to the triangle of brown spots next to her belly button.

"A lot of people do," she says, putting her hands on her hips. The bra hangs listlessly by her side. "Can I help you?"

He stares at her. "I can't remember?"

She rolls her eyes and crosses the room quickly. Her breasts ___do_ move this time, which probably explains how he doesn't realize she's shoving him out of her doorway until he's lying on the floor in the hallway, staring up at her. "Knock first, asshole," she says, and slams the door.

* * *

Later he remembers that he wanted to ask her about their philosophy reading. They're both pre-law, though she wants to look into prosecuting white collar criminals and he's more interested in defending them. Stiles always likes to joke that they should never go against each other in a court room.

There's no way he's asking her about the reading now, though.

* * *

Living in a house with a bunch of werewolves means you should expect a lack of privacy. People are going to hear you have sex and they aren't going to think it's weird to see you in various states of undress (unless it is).

The thing is, after the third time of Erica throwing his door open without knocking, it's starting to feel like a plot against him.

The first time he's only just started taking his shirt off and he peeks out through the neck with a befuddled look on his face.

Erica just raises an eyebrow and leaves, the door still wide open.

The second time, he's not even that far along, having only just tossed his shoes into the closet, barely getting the first sock off.

She leaves without a word.

The third time, he's shirtless and undoing his belt when she throws the door open. She sighs when she sees him and turns to leave.

"Okay, what are you doing?" he asks, feeling like he might regret it.

"Revenge," she says darkly, and leaves the room.

He thought it might be that. The two of them haven't really been speaking since The Incident (patent pending), because every time he looks at her he turns bright red and pretends to text Danny.

For her part, she seems unaffected…except that she gives him a lot of sinister smirks and leans across the table to put her cleavage in his face more often.

It's terrifying and arousing all at once.

* * *

Erica catches him fully nude just as he's about to go to bed a week later.

"You sleep just like I do," she says from the doorway, leaning in with a smirk.

Jackson really doesn't know what to do. It's not like he hasn't been naked in front of girls before (he and Lydia led a very healthy sex life, thanks) but Erica always makes him feel like he's being scrutinized and not living up to her expectations. Being naked does not make it any easier.

"Is this your revenge?" he asks, fighting the urge to shove his hands in front of his crotch. He thinks about putting his hands on his hips like she did the other day, but thinks he might look ridiculous if he did that. His hands hang limply at his sides.

Her eyes flicker downward. "Mmm, yes. You ever watch Friends?"

"No," he says, twitching.

"Okay," she says, and then leaves. This time, she shuts the door behind her.

Small blessings.

* * *

She pins him to the wall later and bites his jaw. "You see me, I see you, got it?"

"Got it," he says, and he knows he sounds weak, but she's still pressing him into the wall with her hands and kissing him hard enough to bruise. Their teeth clack when he opens his mouth and pushes closer, but she immediately pushes him back with nothing but her mouth and tongue.

Maybe surrendering control should scare him, but his knees are going weak and she's holding him up and he thinks he can trust her not to abuse he power, at least not in a way he won't like.

Later, she pushes him into bed and slips in behind him. They just sleep, but when he wakes up in the morning, she looks at him like he's good enough, and instead of scared, he feels warm.

"I guess you don't have to knock any more," she says quietly, and he laughs.

* * *

A/N: yeah man

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf OR Friends


End file.
